An Investigation Gone Wrong
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: Madison Paige goes off to find Paco Mendez. But to her horror, he has some other things on his mind than journalism.


I pulled had been watching him for a while now. Not because he was attractive, Hell no. Paco Mendez was far from it. For all I knew he could be the Origami killer. But as a journalist, it was my duty to find out the truth. Even if it meant a bit of flirting with that disgusting pig. _'Paco seems to like his girls sexy. Sexy in a kind of dumb way...'_ I thought to myself after observing him call over another dancer to his private table. '_I can do sexy._'

I walked over to the ladies' room. Thankfully, it was vacant. I stepped in front of the mirror, and began to doll myself up a bit.

I put my purse down, and muttered to myself, "Time to be the sexy girl." I pulled out some eyeliner, and highlighted my eyes with it. I ruffled my hair a bit, just to give me that look as if I've had one too many drinks. I unbuttoned the top few buttons on my red blouse, and made my cleavage much more visible than I would ever show normally.

I applied some lipstick, and observed myself in the mirror. I looked good. There was just one last thing; my skirt.

From what I'd seen, Paco's girls all wore skimpy, slutty skirts. My knee-length, conservative black skirt wasn't going to cut it. I ripped it down the middle, planning to make the hem go down to mid-thigh. But I ripped too much, and the skirt was now barely covering my butt. Oh, well.

I observed myself once again. '_Looking good, Mad'_ I told myself, as I exited the restroom. I stepped up onto the dance floor, and the effect was immediate. As soon as I stepped onto the stage, Paco began watch me with a disturbing amount of attention.

"Hey, you!" Paco's guard called to me. "It's your lucky day, sweetheart. The boss wants to invite you to his table."

Nailed it.

Paco stood up to greet me. "Hey, thanks for accepting my little invitation." He was even uglier up close. "You new around here, honey? I think I would have noticed you before." I sat down next to him and tried not to cringe as he put his arm around me. "My names Paco. And you?"

"Madison. I'm Madison."

"Aah. I like the way you move, Madison. You're making me all hot under the collar..."

Eww. The thought that I was turning Paco Mendez was threatening to make my lunch have a reappearance. I tried not to gag as I asked him 'Maybe we can continue this conversation somewhere more... private?"

Paco looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, sure baby. Yeah, come with me."

He led me to this dimly lit room away from the dance floor. "Welcome to my little kingdom!" He said with a smirk. He turned on some music that sounded like the soundtrack to porn. He took my purse from my hands. "Ill take that. Just get in the way of the good things."

He reclined on the couch at one end of the room. "So, show me what you can do. Take it off, slowly... Take it all off."

I struggled to find my words. Things had taken a turn south. "Um... Could we just talk first?"

"Aw, no, we don't need to do anymore talkin', baby, I'm all talked out. Now, show me what you can do..."

"Could... Could I have a drink? You know, just a little drink to break the ice?"

"No, We've already broke the ice, mama, let's get wet," He said, mimicking a thrust with his crotch. "Do your thing, girl."

Ok,, time to back out. "I'm sorry, I think there's been a little misunderstanding. Look, Ill just go. No harm done?... Another time!"

To my horror, he pulled out a pistol. "I think it is you who have misunderstood, honey. Im tired of wasting my time. its now or never, and I never take never for an answer." He beconed me forward, still aiming the gun at me.

Oh, God. He actually expects me to strip.

With tears in my eyes and the gun still aimed at me, I slowly unbuttoned my red blouse, and took it off. He still had the gun aimed at me, expecting more.

Ideas swam throughout my head, but each was more stupid than the last. I truly had no options.

Slowly, I unzipped the side of my ripped skirt, and it dropped to the ground. I was now standing at gunpoint in front of a pervert, in only my black and green laced underwear. With tears in my eyes, I unhooked my bra, and it fell to the ground. My A-cup breasts were now on full display.

To my horror, he stood up, and walked over to me, still aiming the gun at my head. He placed his rough and calloused hand on my breasts, and began playing with them. Against my wishes, I felt my crotch getting very wet. After toying with my nipples to a bit, he told me to get on my knees. Knowing the alternative was death, I obeyed.

"Pull down my pants."

I looked at him with a look of misery. "Please, no."

"DO IT, Bitch!"

He pushed the barrel of the pistol against my head, and I had no choice but to obey. I put my hands on either side of his pants, and pulled them down. To my shock, he wasn't wearing underwear. His penis was huge. I had never seen a dick in person before, so the look on my face must have been priceless to Paco. He threw me a pair of handcuffs, and ordered me that I put them on hebind my back. So thats what I did.

"Suck it." He ordered.

"What?"

He slapped me hard. "Suck it now, or I kill you. And if you even try to bite it, I will put a bullet in your head right now." He studied the look of confusion on my face. "Oh, come on, you little whore. Im sure youve sucked a ton of cock in your days. Now do it now." Unbeknownst to him, I had never preformed oral sex on anyone, and I was still a virgin.

Not wanting death, I opened my mouth wide, and moved my head over his penis. God, do all dicks smell like that? He grabbed my hair on either side of my head and began using them as handles, moving my head back and forth on his tree trunk of a cock. I felt like gagging various times, but was unable to, as his cock never left my mouth. He wouldn't let it. Then, abruptly, he let go of my hair, and I withdrew my head from his cock. I looked up at him gasping for air, when he aimed his dick at my face, and a white liquid exploded from the tip. I felt it squirt once near my right eye, twice in my left, a ton of times on my lips, and then felt his penis smearing the remainder of the liquid all over my breasts. He went around behind me, and unlocked the cuffs.

He held up a rag. "You want it? Then lick your lips." I needed that rag. So I licked my lips. Strangely, the liquid didn't taste that bad. Once my lips were clear of the liquid, he threw the rag at me, and picked up the gun. The rag wiped away the liquid, but left a sticky sensation. Knowing that licking it removed that stickiness, I began to clean my breasts with my tongue, and cleaned every part of my face my tongue could reach.

"You slut, are you trying to get me hard again?" Paco growled. "Stand up and come here. Stand in front of me with your back to me."

He was now sitting on the couch, his cock even harder than before. I obeyed, and stood in front with my back to him. "Put your arms next you you." I did as I was told. I felt a coil of rope pinning my arms just under my breasts." I felt his hands pulling my panties down to my ankles. "Sit down." He commanded. I did, and felt his cock pushing against my asshole. He grabbed my hips, and pulled me down, embedding his cock into my asshole. I screamed in pain, as he began moving me up and down on his cock.

I found myself praying for him to just cum, to just get it over with. I fell into a sort of trance, where I was only capable of understanding one thing: Pain.

When he finally did cum, it filled up my ass, and as soon as he pulled out, and undid my bonds, I spun, and began to beat him, to punch this bastard, this pervert, this rapist. As soon as he was dazed, I dove for his pistol, and aimed it at his head. To my surprise, he began to laugh. "Go ahead, shoot." I squeezed the trigger, but all I heard was a click. I tried again, and again, and again. But I just kept hearing a click. Meanwhile, Paco stood up, and stretched. He seemed completely calm. He walked over to me, and yanked the gun out of my hand. I sank to the floor in utter despair, still dazed from the anal raping that I had just received. Paco kneeled down next to me, and pulled out the clip of the pistil. It was empty.

As I began to fade out of consciousness, I heard his voice, saying "I've got big plans for you, sweetheart, big plans for you." His horrible laugh was the last thing that I heard before I lost consciousness.


End file.
